starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Guri
'''Guri' was an android, designed to be an almost perfect replica of a Human Female, and the only one of her kind engineered as an assassin. She was created around 7 BBY by the Imperial researchers Simonelle and Massad Thrumble for Prince Xizor, head of the Black Sun crime syndicate. After being sold to Xizor for nine million credits, Guri served as his lieutenant and was one of the few individuals the necessarily paranoid crime lord believed he could trust. Xizor left Guri to attend to much of the day to day running of Black Sun and many incorrectly assumed that she was the leader of the syndicate. Guri also served as an assassin, eliminating several of Xizor's enemies, including Imperial Advisor Fendrilon Koozar, the Ubese bounty hunter Boushh and the leaders of the rival company Ororo Transportation. In 3 ABY, Xizor charged Guri with arranging the assassination of Luke Skywalker, hero of the Alliance to Restore the Republic and son of Xizor's rival, the Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Vader. After an attempt on Skywalker's life by a Black Sun operative failed, Skywalker's sister Leia Organa sought Xizor's help in uncovering who was behind it. Xizor sent Guri to rendezvous with Organa and bring her to him on Imperial Center. Skywalker later attempted to rescue Organa, infiltrating Xizor's Palace and confronting the Dark Prince. During the encounter, Guri fought with Skywalker, but was defeated by the young Jedi. However, Skywalker spared her life and Guri was able to escape the subsequent destruction of the palace. Biography Creation The Falleen Prince Xizor had secured his place as the leader of Black Sun, the most powerful crime syndicate in the galaxy. Xizor's position necessitated a certain degree of paranoia and, with little trust for those around him, the Dark Prince sought out a completely loyal lieutenant, one who did not suffer from the same fallibilities as a sentient. Meanwhile, the Galactic Empire had begun research into the development of Human replica droids, the project being led by Simonelle and Massad Thrumble. The researchers were able to acquire both the plans and a prototype of a Human replica droid that had been developed as part of the aborted Project Decoy, possibly with Black Sun's assistance, which would serve as the basis for Guri. Though Guri was originally intended to be only a prototype, Xizor quickly saw the potential of the project and commissioned them to construct a Human replica droid to serve as his second in command. The researchers modified Guri for Xizor's purposes and sold her to the Dark Prince. Guri cost Xizor nine million credits, and he considered her worth every decicred. Her long, silky brown hair, clear brown eyes and big luscious lips, combined with a fit and healthy looking figure, gave her the appearance of a beautiful Human woman in her early twenties. Her voice was normal. Guri's lungs breathed air and her heart pumped blood, although, like all her organs, they were entirely synthetic, consisting of bio-fibers. Her bone structure was constructed of high-strength, polymer-covered alloys, and thousands of micro-gyros embedded in her joints gave her a perfect sense of balance. Both her bones and organs appeared entirely Human when scanned, as did her flawless, cloned skin. The skin was the only truly organic part of Guri's body, cloned from genuine Human skin specifically for her. Her muscles, however, would not fool scanners—in order for them to provide her with greater strength, they were made of a material that scanned as an unknown tissue. One of the few ways that she could be seen to differ from Humans was that her body temperature was ten percent cooler than was considered normal, cold enough to kill a Human. Her AA-1 VerboBrain processor was extensively modified by Simonelle, the Ingoian scientist's biggest contribution to her development, to allow her to keep track of all the duties Xizor would require of her. Positronic Human behavioral programs allowed her to act Human —she could eat, drink and perform any other function needed to pass for a normal woman. She was also capable of emulating all of the "more intimate" functions of a Human woman, and Xizor made use of her abilities in that regard. Service to Black Sun A unique creation Soon after Guri was turned over to Xizor, he decided to ensure her uniqueness by preventing her creators from producing any more like her. Thrumble's position within the Republic guaranteed his safety, however the creator of her processor had no such protection. Therefore, Xizor ordered Guri to travel to Simonelle's workshop and kill the scientist. However, Simonelle had anticipated Xizor's actions and constructed a replica of himself. Arriving at Simonelle's base, Guri entered the workshop and approached what she believed to be her creator. Striking quickly, she knocked him back into a computer console. Wasting no time, Guri grasped his neck and squeezed until blood began to pour from his eyes, nose and mouth. The confrontation was over in seconds and Guri returned to her master. The real Simonelle went into hiding to prevent Xizor from learning the truth. Personality and traits Although Guri physically resembled a Human female, there was a coolness about her which could be attributed to her true nature as a Human replica droid. This coolness was part of her ability to kill without any sign of conscience or emotion, and she often considered killing to be the easiest solution to problems. Programmed to protect Xizor at all costs, Guri was devoted to him in all matters of his life—she was even known to hold his clothes while he spent time with a mistress. As Xizor's most trusted advisor Guri was in the unique position of being able to speak her mind, saying things that no other would dare say to the Dark Prince and he valued her counsel when it was offered. Even so, Guri was not one to speak unnecessarily and would generally not offer an opinion unless it was requested. Although often terse, Guri exhibited a sometimes playful sense of arrogance; for example, when she massacred the leaders of Ororo Transportation, she took the time to allow Tuyay, knocked out in the initial fray, to regain consciousness so that she could have the last word before killing him. This smug attitude and apparent enjoyment of power were further illustrated by her dry and self-assured responses when Leia Organa and the other Heroes of Yavin interrogated her. At the end of this interrogation, when her captors moved to remove the metal bonds they had trapped her with, she burst them herself in a dramatic show of superhuman strength. Guri also wanted to be stretched to her limits, preferring to perform jobs which she saw as challenging. It was this desire to push herself to her limits that led her to seek out a duel with Luke Skywalker. Following the fall of Black Sun, Guri lost what had previously been her main purpose in life, to protect Xizor. It produced a dramatic change in her personality as she began to question her programming and to wonder if she could be something more. Her quest for a new beginning was pursued with the same determination which she had always applied to her work with Black Sun, though neither her decision, or the process was easy for her and she was troubled by the memories of everything she had done. Guri's reprogramming caused her to change further. Although she still possessed the ability to fight, she no longer had any memory of her time as an assassin, nor would she ever be one again with her assassination programming removed. She was also free to act independently, with her enforced loyalty to Xizor's family purged during the procedure. She also showed signs of a sense of humor—initially pretending to have lost her entire memory during the reprogramming and even smiling for the first time. Appearances }} Notes and references }} Category:Feminine programming Category:Black Sun members Category:Human replica droids Category:Assassin droids Category:Imperial Department of Military Research products